


[FF7同人/SC]MORNING(S大視角番外)

by luxurleaf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf





	[FF7同人/SC]MORNING(S大視角番外)

MORNING

 

假使，让一个人束缚自己，然后，同样使他被自己束缚……

那么，究竟会如何呢？

命运、生死构筑出的双重网锁，是如此轻薄脆弱，宛若细微的蛛丝，稍稍触碰，便会碎裂坠落。

但若使之层层缠绕包裹全身，不断交织相错，直到举手投足间都充满千丝万缕，再也分不清彼此的差异。

那么，不管怎样挣扎，都无法摆脱那些牵绊了。

只能被捕获，堕入无尽的黑洞中。

 

在渐渐无法动弹的过程中，去享受一点一滴逐渐丧失的自由，取而代之的，是绝对的拥有。  
自己离不开他，他也离不开自己。

限制与被限制，约束与被约束，即使是扭曲的欲望，只要这人属于自己，一切便都无所谓。

这样的假设，感觉挺幼稚，甚至任性，但或许，是最贴切某个男人行为模式的原由。

他并不喜欢早晨，在人类口中所谓的一天之始，总让他感到不快。

或许跟过去舍弃掉那些不必要的身分和人类情感有关，当一切不再属于自己，不再有意义时，那时的自己，自然会认为不应该让这世界延续下去，冷静剖析过后，男人得出了这样一个结论。

不过，现在这些都不重要了。

因为，有了绝对不会失去的事物。

赛菲洛斯并不需要睡眠，同时克劳德也不需要。

望着在怀中沉沉睡去的俊秀面容，黑暗中的魔晃绿眸散发着妖异的青光。

怀中的身躯并不瘦小，一米八的身长，即使没有太明显的肌肉线条，却也不觉瘦弱，紧实修长的肌理，纤细却又不失力度，衬上那白皙洁净的肤色，在无光的暗夜中，透出一股诱惑性的禁慾味道。

细细审视那安详的表情，抬手，修长的指节慵懒地抚上薄金色的鬓发，然后沿着轮廓轻点至垂落的浓密眼睫、坚挺的鼻樑、抿紧的双唇，最后来到光滑的脖颈上。

苍白到近乎异常的五指如兰花般缓缓张开，指尖轻触到温热的肌肤上，包裹住整个喉头，然后轻轻收紧。

「嗯…」这般举动令怀中的人微微皱眉，启唇低吟了下。

恰到好处的施力虽然打乱平稳了的呼吸，却又不至於令人感到窒息而清醒。

挑眉，凑近无意微张的唇畔，那湿软的吐息有些急促而细微。

他们的身体构造，皆不像人类弱小到要依靠休息补充体力，同时也将最脆弱危险的一面暴露出来，但青年仍是保有了这样的习惯。

只要再稍稍加点力量，这个身躯就会逐渐冰冷。

但或许，也会被深藏其中的爆发力反噬，将自己再度送回生命之流中。

随时随地都可以毁灭这个怀中足以杀死自己的存在，或许下一秒被毁灭的反而是自己，那温度柔和温暖，洁净纯粹，就像是离死亡最近的距离，令他愉悅不已。

只有他能给予这人死亡，也只有这人能终结他的生命。

不过，那太肤浅了。

薄唇不禁扬起了个弧度，那笑意邪佞魅惑，带有著令人恐惧的得意与优越感，优雅而狰狞。

放开在脖颈上的大手，重新凝视那恢复平静的脸庞。

没有价值的东西是无意义的，死亡便是一种，尤其是对他们俩人而言。

剎那间的拥有，无法满足赛菲洛斯的渴望，而男人也知道，只有交缠到再也分不清彼此的陷溺，才能完全牢困住怀中的人。

以背德和罪孽的双重锁缚，牢牢锁住这个人的一举一动甚至是思想。

绝不允许，克劳德逃进廉价的罪恶感之中，以赎罪自欺欺人。

天光逐渐从窗外浮现，驱散了笼罩整个空间的黑暗。

从沉睡中甦醒过来般，窗户、衣柜、床影的轮廓清晰了起来。

或许是因尚未适应光亮，怀中的人皱皱眉头，微微动了动身后，便又埋进宽大的胸膛内继续深眠。

下意识毫无防备的完全依靠，使两人的身体更加密合，也使男人更加清楚感觉到，那滑手的肌肤触感、弥漫着清新气息的柔和体温，还有心跳。

安定而沉稳的鲜明律动，令人感到安心，还有想将之据为己有的冲动。

所以，绝不放手。

收紧环在青年腰身上的臂膀，如梦靥般不祥的绿眸缓缓闭上。

时间，继续缓慢流逝。

又是一个新的早晨。

怀中的人已经离开床上，进去浴室里梳洗，残留在臂膀上的余温，依然鲜明。

明明就是同一种生物，两人的生理机能却有著极大的落差。

与自己冰冷的体温相反，只要轻轻触碰到青年白皙的肢体，便立刻能感受到在肌肤下热烈沸腾的战士之血。

那是和漠然外表还有冷淡态度完全不同的，属于疯狂毁灭的本能因子，只是在平时，总是被青年充满自责感的消极思绪硬生生压抑住而已。

只有偶尔空閒下来，进行对战锻练身手时，才会在舞动的刀光间，隐隐散发出强烈而致命的危险性。

就像所有普通人一样，在最初的情绪显现之前，感情会以早期的经验为主，由后来的认知所架构而成的理智，来进行判断控制。

多年前，赛菲洛斯便发现尚还什么都不是的克劳德身上很重要的一个特质。因为个性无法强势到与战斗能力相辅相成，在身体行动的同时，却不能果断做出取舍；明明早已习惯生活於生死交关的战场，却仍毫无防备地让伤痛根植心中，不肯遗忘。

这典型的极端行为，使得青年出现了落差极高的行动能力，和强大又脆弱的矛盾。

也正因如此，由于他一心一意追寻著自己，所以使他心里的困境，被赛菲洛斯所掳获。

同时也在一次次的对决之中，基於同样的原因，不断加深两人间的纠葛缠绕，直到对方发现自己再也无法与他战斗为止。

当赛菲洛斯正冷酷分析著同居人的心理因素时，浴室的门打开了。

光裸著上半身的金发青年，边擦拭著头发边缓缓走出，水珠从湿漉金色发稍不停落下，沿着光滑的肩头、流畅的锁骨线条，略显单薄的结实胸膛而下，最后隐没入腰腹上的围巾中。

大概已经习惯了男人的存在，青年打开衣柜拿出衣服后，也没有怎么避开对方的目光，直接在床前褪下腰间的毛巾，裸露出精悍的腰线，然后开始穿衣。

成熟男性的战士肉体，有著属于阳刚性的美，却又缠绕进些许沉重的忧郁，与被水汽蒸腾出些许粉色的白皙肌肤，混合成一种无法形容的纯净艷丽。

如果靠近仔细查看，便会发现那双修长双腿的根部私密处，布满了大小不一的妖饶红痕，仿佛某种刻印，昭示著这个号称星球最强英雄的所有权，究竟属于谁。

慵懒地半臥在床上，看着青年著衣，包裹在衣物下的身体线条结实流畅，细腻滑手，这是赛菲洛斯再也清楚不过的，毕竟这副身躯，昨晚还在他身下呻吟。

细碎的阳光洒落在包裹著黑色皮套的指尖，与白皙的光节的肩头上，两种相对的色彩，辉映出青年身上极端脆弱又顽固的禁慾特质，矛盾却不让人感到突兀。

青年沉静的姿态，很难与夜晚那个瘫软在自己怀中身影重叠在一起。

克劳德和那些崇拜他的人类们绝对不知道，星球英雄的另一个面貌。

无力的四肢伸展於凌乱的床单之上，被情慾折磨的脸庞恍惚而迷乱，模糊的湿润呜咽，黏腻的炽热喘息，即便想压抑却没有办法苦闷媚态，再再刺激征服者的嗜虐欲望。

想在这副身躯上留下更多痕迹，想让这人深陷於情慾之中狂乱不已。

打碎那份不必要的自尊与矜持，强迫对方展现出所有赤裸不堪的羞耻样貌，接着，改变这副躯体追求快感的型式，依自己的喜好培养和影响。

看着青年从毫无知觉，到意识到身体已不受控制，却又不知该怎么办的徬徨模样，那种充满成就与扭曲欲望的满足感，非常棒。

念及此，狭长的双眸微瞇，蕴藏其中的魔晃青光，也变暗许多。

房内尚有些残存的腥羶气味飘浮，加深了整个空气的混乱流动，也更突显出那充满露骨意味的视线。

如同漩涡般，霸道，却又无法抵御。

或许是有些承受不住，青年原先平静的面容，变得有些尴尬，拉上拉鍊的双手微颤，英挺的剑眉蹙紧，迟疑的细碎青光在湛蓝眼底不停闪烁，但仍是没有说些什么。

赛菲洛斯悠然望着瞥了眼自己后，步出房门的修长身影，看着隔绝了两人的木门，还有墙壁，噙在薄唇上的邪笑，微微上扬许多。

沉默，一向是他俩的相处中出现最多的情况，同时也是克劳德容忍的表现。

就像他接受与他同居、生活，还有与他发生关系一样，青年沉浮於现实还有自身渴望间的波滔之中，渐渐妥协。

对克劳德而言，赛菲洛斯就是他的罪证。

绝对无法抹灭与逃离的，罪孽，却又必须与之相依共存。

所以青年再也无法拒绝他，无法制止自己不断陷溺，不断后悔不断懊恼不断迟疑，也因此更无法自拔。

他要的，正是这样的结果。

即使克劳德离开了他的身边，植入在身上的烙印，也绝对无法消除。

不管是身体，还是心，都绝对没办法逃离他。

以熟悉来钝化青年的感官知觉，以肉体交缠逼迫对方坦露出所有。

用具体的占有动摇根本，无形的诱导影响思想。

然后，再施以最精细缜密的封锁，封住不管是他和自己所有可能的退路。

一点一滴，一分一秒，蚕食鲸吞进行改造，还有侵蚀。

拥有了就会想要更多，征服慾永远无法满足。

这是一种束缚，也是一种折磨，是互相双方，而非单方面的影响。

男人十分享受被渴望折磨，被关系束缚，无法随心所欲的拘束感。

因为他知道，这些会成为让青年无法离开自己的锁缚，动摇在他心中天秤的份量。

拉锯，苦恼，无法舍弃，然后在迷惘中更为深陷…

不停轮回，像细小的丝线不断缠绕。

一开始轻轻一挣就会崩断，但随着时间与人事物的流逝，在日月的累积下，总有天会变成完全牢不可破的坚鎻。

赛菲洛斯悠然走出房门，预料中见到金发青年坐在木桌旁，低头沉思。

桌上两份早餐冒出热腾腾的白烟，然而青年似乎没有想动的意思，只是怔怔望着，不知在想些什么。

微微一笑，缓步上前来到青年身后，伸手，攫住尖细的下颚，轻轻扳转过来。

他看到那无波无浪的平静面容上，一闪即逝细微动摇。

俯身，吻上微张的双唇，汲取那清新的味道，满意地感受到对方的呼吸逐渐变得急促而紊乱。

普通的平民生活，是过去自己从未体验过的，没有任何战斗，没有任何敌人，也没有内部间的勾心斗角，只有平淡到无趣的规律作息，还有曾经打败过自己的同居人。

其实一切都无所谓。

毫无价值的星球，毫无价值的生物。

轻轻一弹指即可毁灭的脆弱，但却是克劳德所重视的、无可舍弃的所有。

不放手，绝对不放手。

不论以何种方式，都要让克劳德与自己一同沉沦。

他知道对于青年而言，私人感情一向不是最重要的事情，但却又无法完全舍弃。

所以，就让这个人为自己挣扎吧。

在世界与自己的中间两难，在罪孽与情感间不断犹豫。

不能舍弃其中之一也无所谓，以丑陋的伤痕悲哀为枷，两人的自身为锁，紧紧交缠缭绕在一起。

丧失逃离的权力，就不会失去。

这片天空，这个星球，并不属于他。

每一天的开始，每一天的终结，时间秩序，不受他影响。

所有生命，也不会被他剥夺。

但唯独只有怀中这个人，绝对不能离开。

 

END


End file.
